


This Is Halloween

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Happy Holidays, Pitch! [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, fluff?, halloween fic, nightmare before christmas referneces, under 700 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Tonight is their night.





	This Is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers! Nightmare before Christmas and Rise of the Guardians is not mine (obvs) :)  
> Posting this a little early cause its been sitting here a while

Aesthetic for this series can be found here- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172190306050/aesthetic-for-my-series-happy-holidays-pitch>

 

* * *

 

 

Tonight was their night.

The fear, the fun, all mixed together with molten, tooth rotting candy. Like dark and white chocolate, swirled together to create just the right balance of bitter and sweet. Just one deep breath in a suburb street and you could taste it.

Shadows played, the wind howled, children screamed with delight. It was undoubtedly Jack's favourite holiday. It always had been, not that he'd even let Bunnymund or North know.

"Well, what do we have here?" Jack grinned and turned his head towards the shadows twirling close by in a chimneys' shade.

It was like a game now, how Pitch greeted him.

An overwhelming, intoxicating darkness followed as he slowly approached the teen golden eyes fixed on his target. Jack leaned comfortably against his crook.

"Out alone, Guardian?" That mocking air of sarcasm never left as he began to circle the young sprite on the frost dusted roof. He was looking him up and down, noticing the unfamiliar garb and painted face with interest. Jack bashfully toyed with the striped suits neck tufts, ensuring the little black cat head pin was straight.

"l dressed up as Jack Skelington." He explained, Pitch stopping in front of him and continuing to inspect his appearance. "I went out with Jamie and some of his friends Trick or Treating earlier."

"I don't recall the Pumpkin King ever handling a shepherd’s staff." The greyscale skinned male teased, only causing Jack's eyes to light up like a moon-pool.

"You don't dress up?" He inquired, leaning a little closer, excited by the way Pitch's eyes bore into his, seeming to be enjoying the pasty white and dark black paint which made him look skeletal.

"I am fear. Fear doesn't dress up." The immortal teen pouted. "Besides," Pitch slid closer without a hint of movement, eyes dancing as he looked down at the other, "a hemp bag just wouldn't suit me." Frost's grin quickly returned, grabbing the other's bony hand and leading him away.

Giggling like children they slid off the roof to the busy night streets, filled with the last of the hyperactive children and excitable teens. They would yelp with fear and then howl with delight as the shadows played their tricks, terrifying and exciting as Pitch always was.

All night they wreaked havoc, traveling the world from shadow to shadow, city to city, wherever the dark reigned. Giggling and grinning Jack would take Pitch's hand in the most crowded of celebrations, and like ghosts they would waltz to whatever sound surrounded. From Brazil to Chile, the U.S, Canada, and Mexico, they would dance through from darkness to darkness, fazing through most and bumping into the odd person who hadn't stopped believing.

"Oh, Sorry!" The costumed Guardian apologies the tenth time they bumped into someone, a young teen staring up in terror at the pair on the outskirts of a festive Halloween parade in Mexico. The boy let out a blood curdling scream and dropped his plastic jack-o-lantern, candy spilling to the ground as he fled. Pitch chuckled, still holding Jack close as he watched the boy run.

The teen in his arms managed to bend over and gather up some of the sweets, a huge smile as he presented the treats to the taller. Pitch happily took a caramel, and in another second they were on the top of a tall mansion in the middle of nowhere, a classy masquerade party appearing to be taking place below in the gardens.

Jack ripped off the plastic wrapping of a skull-pop and pocketed the rest, making himself comfortable against the other as they basked in the moonlight. He removed it from his mouth only to kiss the other, long and soft, their heads remaining together even after their tongues had parted. The tantalizing taste of caramel still lingered on Pitch's softly smiling lips.

"Happy Halloween, Bogyman." The adolescent said with a grin, wrapping his arms around the Shadow King's neck. Pitch's warm eyes shone back fondly as their fingers intertwined.

"Happy Halloween, Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
> 
> This is the last one unless you guys can think of any other holidays for these two to celebrate!  
> Feels free to leave suggestions in the comments and remember to Kudos!


End file.
